


Two in the Morning

by androgenius



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse knows that when Quinn disappears from bed at night to go to the kitchen, it has nothing to do with hunger or insomnia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two in the Morning

  


Jesse knows that when Quinn disappears from bed at night to go to the kitchen, it has nothing to do with hunger or insomnia.

Tonight, it's 2am when he wakes up-- his problem _is_ insomnia, but he doesn't mind waking up a few times a night; it keeps him alert and awake in case Quinn might need him or something's wrong-- finding the bed beside him empty, nothing but folds in the black sheets to remind that someone _was_ there, that he's not alone, not anymore.

The kitchen is a nostalgic place for her, he figured that out fairly quickly once they started dating, memories of Puck and Beth and baking explosions in the middle of it all making her just stop and sit on the counter.

He insisted on them investing in a house with a particularly nice kitchen because of it, if only to make sure that if she were to steal downstairs and spend so much time in one place, it might as well be a nice, warm place to be-- and he insisted they paint it butter yellow to suit the mood that should come with these nostalgic moment.

Sometimes, lingering on memories and thoughts of the past isn't such a bad thing, Jesse did teach her that, though he often wonders if he can even compare to all the things she's done for him, taught him, the way he's learned to open his eyes to the world around him properly.

Rachel might have taught him to love, but Quinn taught him to _see_ , and in a way, he's grateful to both girls.

So memories of Rachel are as much a good thing as memories of Puck and Beth, especially now that they've been married over a year and Quinn is pregnant and two months along, this time with a planned baby-- their first.

Slipping downstairs on bare feet, she barely even flinches anymore when he winds his hands around her waist and pulls her close, his hands settling comfortably on her belly as he bends down to kiss her neck. She's just barely pregnant enough for him to notice, the slight tightening of her abdomen-- and he can't wait for the rest of it all, for this adventure with her.

She leans into his touch like a practiced lover, her breath hot against his temple as she closes her eyes and lets her hands come to rest on his. This used to be her private time, but now she's come to appreciate the quiet attentiveness he offers to every last part of his life-- that she's that important to him.

"I love you," she whispers softly, quietly, the same way she whispered it after their vows, like some kind of special secret, like she was always expecting to end up in a loveless marriage of convenience that her parents approved of.

He can't help but smile as his hands tighten around her waist and he draws her a bit closer, gently biting down on her neck.

"Mmm..."

She turns around as if on instinct, leaning up to draw her hands around his neck and gently kiss at his cheek, the corner of his mouth, until he's kissing her back, his hands winding eagerly into her hair.

They do have rough sex, angry sex, sex like they've never been so in love before-- but kitchen sex is always quietly reverent, the way he picks her up to place her onto the counter, her legs around his waist-- it all fits perfectly.

They're like puzzle pieces.

Her ankles link together behind him, and he appreciates for about the millionth time since they started living together that she doesn't wear underwear to bed, never has, his fingers eagerly slipping down to her clit as his mouth roams over her neck until her head falls back against white oak cupboards.

She comes within moments, Jesse knowing too well by now how to please her as his mouth eagerly slips a nipple into his mouth to suckle, sighing against her skin.

It's never until her second orgasm-- this time from two fingers inside of her, sometimes three-- that he lines himself up to thrust inside of her, her nightgown shoved down underneath her breasts and up over her hips, the straps long abandoned as they haphazardly hang at her elbows, nothing but soft gasps and moans leaving her throat as her hands tighten around the back of his neck to hold onto some kind of anchor.

Jesse can always sleep better after sex-- but more importantly, he can sleep better with Quinn to curl his body around, with her to hold near him and to protect, and sometimes he wonders if he doesn't just wake up to rescue her, just because he's missing her body against his.

She comes with another cry as he spills himself inside of her, and they stay quiet, joined together, for a long moment, just soaking each other in.

Quiet, peaceful.

Sometimes, two in the morning is Jesse's favorite time.


End file.
